


Escort my Heart

by Roxiepluto



Series: Jyoumi Week 2018 [4]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Ancient Rome, Escort, F/M, Prompt - History AU, Prompt - Sacrifice, Prostitution, Smut, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxiepluto/pseuds/Roxiepluto
Summary: Mimi was raised to be an escort; she was born into poverty and it was the only life that kept her alive. Joe's clinic was right next to where she and the other girls lived, allowing them to strike up an unusual friendship. The day of Mimi's virginity auction has arrived and Joe just wants to make sure that the man who wins deserves such a gift...right?Mature rating in Second Chapter.





	1. Sacrifice

Joe watched, entranced as Mimi walked onto the stage, her demure expression hidden behind the layers of make up caked thoughtlessly onto her face as though they did not realise that her beauty already rivalled goddesses. She floated across the stage, her feet making no noise as she whisked herself and her floral gown over to the chair positioned in the middle of the stage, just for her, and sat down. She folded her hands in her lap and finally looked up at the audience, her polished façade breaking only for a fraction of a second when she spotted Joe in the audience before she turned back to her master as he began to talk.

“Let’s begin bidding for this young lady’s first night at 10,000, do I hear 10,000?”

Joe could barely contain the rage at this whole debacle as he listened to one man bid before another raised it. He’d known this auction had been coming up; Mimi had told him about it. It was part of growing up to be trained as a courtier. Not that Mimi had had a choice when her family had passed away and left her roaming the streets, begging for food. Her master had found her and realized her potential and agreed to give her a good life in exchange for being raised a courtier. She would be his to serve until her debt was paid. She would be his for the rest of her life.

And today was the first day of the rest of her life.

Joe to Mimi but she was refusing to look up, possibly so she couldn’t watch a room of men bidding for her body, possibly so she wouldn’t look at Joe again and allow her carefully crafted façade to break.

Joe had known Mimi for a few years now; that was the advantage of working as a doctor, whose clinic was right next to where Mimi’s master raised his girls. They had become friends over time and spoke nearly every day.

_“Joe, I’m scared. The other girls say the first time hurts the most, even with someone gentle. What if the man who gets my first time is cruel and rough? I don’t know if I could bear it…”_

Joe felt his brow twitch as he remembered Mimi’s quiet confession last night. They had been sitting in the garden, her little finger only a breath away from Joe’s own as they gazed up at the stars. He had wanted to take her away then, at that very moment. He wanted to make all her troubles disappear. He wanted her to have the life she deserved.

But taking her and leaving would just have signed his own death penalty and ensured her own rougher treatment. The law in Rome was clear on courtiers. They belonged to their master until their debts were paid.

He wasn’t even sure why he had come here; what was he expecting? To watch and see that the right man won her? He’d scoped the room numerous times since he’d entered and not one man deserved to spend a night with her, especially not her first. And yet, one of the men in this room would be that very man.

“25,000!”

Joe glanced over to see a large man, a feral grin on his face as he shouted out the highest bid so far and felt a shiver run down his spine. This man couldn’t be allowed to touch her; he just couldn’t. He would rather die than let that happen.

“30,000!” he exclaimed, standing up and watching as Mimi’s head shot up to look at him, her eyes widening in a mix of fear and hope.

“35,000!” the large man exclaimed once more, turning to Joe now as his grin turned smug in a fashion that Joe was used to seeing over his lifetime. The man didn’t see Joe as a threat at all.

“40,000!” he replied, turning to face the man. He wouldn’t let this guy lay a hand on Mimi. He’d rather die.

“45,000” the man replied, raising his eyebrows in a way that made it clear to Joe that he wasn’t going to be backing down any time soon.

Despite himself Joe gulped; he wasn’t a rich man. His clinic took in very little money because he helped whoever he could, regardless of their ability to pay. He’d been able to stay open all this time thanks to the hefty amount of savings he had from back when he’d left his family. Without his savings, it was surely only a matter of time until the clinic closed. Probably not that long at all in fact.

“Do we have any more offers?”

Joe spun his head to look at the auctioneer and realized his hesitation had lasted longer than he’d thought. His gaze slid over to Mimi and his eyes widened. She was gripping her dress, her eyes glassy with tears that may have been a mixture of fear and knowledge of what he was doing. What he was giving up to try and save her.

With just that look he finally understood. He’d never had a say in this from the moment he met her. He’d fallen in love with her on the spot and as long as he could do something for her, he would. Until the day he died.

“60,000 and my clinic and the deed to the land it stands on!”

There was a brief silence in the room before the auctioneer quickly yelled, “Sold!” before Joe could change his mind. Not that he would. He would gladly sacrifice the world for her.


	2. First Night

“You’re such an idiot!”

Mimi’s fists pummeled Joe’s chest as she wept in front of him; though the sight of Mimi crying was a more effective punishment than any physical force ever would be.

“Why would you give away your clinic? What about all those people who need you?”

Joe wanted to lie and say he’d thought about any of those things before making his offer but he hadn’t and he didn’t want to lie to her. Not anymore.

“I couldn’t let that man be your first,” he replied honestly, remembering the feral grin on the man’s face.

Mimi looked up at him, the tears streaming down her face, causing the makeup to run as she exclaimed, “What difference does that make in the end?”

Joe felt the guilt stab his gut, knowing that she had a point but refusing to acknowledge it. Mimi might not care whether she ever had a gentle lover; one whose sole mission was her pleasure and not their own, but Joe couldn’t bear the thought of Mimi’s first time being with someone who wouldn’t care if he hurt her as long as he got some pleasure out of her.

Joe’s fists clenched at his side for a moment before he gently eased Mimi off his lap and stood up. He heard Mimi give a confused mumble but continued to make his way over to the basin in the corner. He wetted a towel before coming back over to the bed and kneeling in front of her, her face riddled with confusion as well as the tears still sliding down her cheeks and onto her kimono.

“Let’s get rid of all that make up,” he explained soothingly, reaching up to cup Mimi’s face with one hand. Mimi gave a small squeak in surprise but didn’t flinch away from him as he brought the towel up to wipe soothingly at her face. Joe frowned in concentration, doing his best to be gentle whilst also getting rid of the unnecessary makeup from her face. He wanted to see the beautiful face he had fallen in love, not the face her master thought he needed to see.

He was so absorbed in his task that he didn’t notice when Mimi’s tears slowly came to a stop, her sniffling the only sound in the candle-lit room. She closed her eyes, a small sigh escaping her lips, likely from the soothing coolness of the towel against her tear-soaked face. He gave a last few wipes, content that he had gotten off everything that he could before he placed the towel down. He went to remove the hand cupped on Mimi’s face but Mimi’s hand quickly reached out to keep it there. Joe blinked in surprise, watching as Mimi’s eyes remained closed but with a small smile, relaxed his hand against her face once more.

“Thank you,” she murmured quietly, her fingers gliding lightly over Joe’s arm and making him swallow unconsciously, “I just feel guilty that you’ve given so much and I’ll never be able to repay you…”

“Well…” he muttered, trying not to let his voice hitch up like it wanted to, “It’s not like I’m getting nothing out of it…”

Mimi paused for a second before she let out an amused huff, “I suppose that’s true.”

“I…I mean, if you rather not then that’s fine too, I don’t want to pressure you, into…you know, I mean…”

Joe stopped as Mimi reached out to place her hands on his cheeks, moving his face so that he was looking directly up at her. He felt like the breath was stolen out of his body when he saw the way her face glowed in the candle light.

“Joe, I couldn’t imagine anyone but you being my first…” she whispered, her eyes staring into his own with such intensity that Joe could feel his entire body tingling, “I…love you.”

Joe was so overwhelmed at the feeling exploding in his body that he leaned up and pressed his lips none too gently against hers. She gave a squeak of surprise at his sudden movement but did her best to press back against him. Her lips were just as soft as he’d always imagined. He leaned back for a moment, smiling at the way Mimi moved forward as if to follow his lips before he whispered, “I love you too Mimi.”

He watched Mimi’s eyes widen, shimmering ever so slightly at the unexpected confession before Mimi jumped down from the bed, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him forwards so that her lips were pressing against his own once more. Joe only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Mimi, allowing his hands to do what he’d always wanted to as they ran up and down Mimi’s back, her knee placed precariously between Joe’s thighs.

He knew he had to be patient but by god he wanted her so badly right now. He’d had experiences before so he knew what he was doing but it felt like he’d never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Mimi. But it seemed like Mimi was just as into it as he was, with one of her hands already having snaked it’s way into his kimono to run along his bare chest whilst she’d stopped kissing his mouth only to latch onto his neck instead.

He couldn’t help the guttural growl that escaped his throat and let his hands cup under her buttocks before he lifted her up, a squeak of surprise his only response before she continued to kiss his neck. He quickly maneuvered and placed Mimi back on the bed before climbing on top of her.

He couldn’t stop himself as he pulled at the wrap tying Mimi’s dress together, desperately trying to untie it whilst also not letting go of her. Mimi gave a small giggle before her hands came down to gently push his away before unlacing the wrap herself. She undid the wrap but didn’t move away the layers of fabric, instead choosing to nervously grab hold of the fold of Joe’s own kimono. Joe paused and looked back up at her, his eyes widening when he saw the way her cheeks were red with embarrassment. He gave her a smile, realizing that despite her beauty, this was probably the first time she had ever been naked in front of a man, so of course she was self-conscious.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips as he pulled the fabric away, revealing her body underneath. He leaned back and glanced down at the porcelain skin beneath him before he looked back up at her pink face and whispered, “You’re beautiful.”

Mimi’s eyes widened again before she pulled Joe straight back down on top of her. Joe’s hormones took over for a while as everything seemed like a blur. Their bodies rubbing against one another, Joe’s clothes coming off, his hands running over her breasts and down to her vagina, gently working to loosen her up so that it wouldn’t be painful when he entered her. Joe wasn’t sure how long he was doing it before Mimi grabbed his face again and guided his gaze up so that he was looking into her eyes.

“I’m ready Joe…” she whispered, making sure that he could see in her eyes that she meant it. Joe nodded, maneuvering himself back up and guiding his penis into place at her entrance.

He pushed gently against it, and gasped as he gently slid inside but the second Mimi gave a small cry of pain, he stopped moving, even though just the head was in. He reached a hand down to brush the strands of hair away from his face, carefully watching the flickers of pain in her face to combat the pleasure he was feeling.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, “we’ll go slowly alright?”

Mimi nodded her head but made no move to reply, her eyes squeezed shut as she was likely concentrating on trying to relax as he’d told her before.

“O…okay” she finally said, “You can move…”

Joe kept his eyes on her face as he pushed himself in slightly more, trying to ignore the wonderful wet, tight sensation that made him want to slam all the way inside her. He didn’t want to hurt her. He had to ignore all his animal instincts and the moment Mimi shook her head he stopped dead where he was.

“Joe…I can’t…It hurts” she whispered, her voice high-pitched with the pain she was trying to ignore.

Joe wanted to pull out at that moment and tell her they would leave it for now and try again another night. But they didn’t have another night. And the next time it wouldn’t be Joe, it would be some other man who would probably just thrust inside her, not caring one iota about the pain she was going through. One who wouldn’t listen to her pleas to stop.

Instead he pulled back the smallest bit and explained, “I won’t move, alright? We’ll just wait until you get used to it, no matter how long it takes, okay?”

Mimi nodded, her eyes finally opening to look up at Joe, their gorgeous blue depths staring into him. She was just like a goddess.

Mimi gave a squeak of pain and Joe let out a “Sorry! That was me!” when he realized his thoughts had made him even more aroused than he already had been. Despite the pain, Mimi gave a giggle and reached up for his hand. He gladly grabbed hers and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. Mimi smiled, and Joe could finally sense her starting to relax. He wanted to slide in a bit more at that point, but he would wait for Mimi to say it was okay. He didn’t want to hurt her any more than he already was.

After a few more starts and stops, Joe realized with pride that he was fully inside her and her winces had almost completely gone.

“Mimi, you did it, I’m completely inside you,” he explained, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“I’m so glad,” she replied, already looking exhausted. He ran his hands along her sides and back down to her clit, which he stroked gently, loving the pleasured groans he was getting from her as she tried to arch her back against the bed.

He used her moment of pleasure to gently slide back a little before sliding back in. She gave no sign of pain this time; or perhaps the pain was less than her pleasure and for that Joe was glad. She deserved one night of getting pampered.

He continued to stroke and pinch and tease her clit with one hand, whilst he leant down and flicked his tongue around her nipple. Mimi let out a cry, but this time it was one of pleasure and Joe finally allowed himself to slowly slide himself in and out of her. He was gentle at first, keeping an ear out for any sounds of pain but Mimi seemed to have lost herself in the pleasure that Joe was giving her, and he could feel her tighten around him; she was close.

He sped up his thrusts and what had merely been a teasing of her clit before became a maelstrom of movement as he desperately wanted her to finish before he did. He could feel himself building so he slowed the thrusts for a moment, continuing to ravish her clit as Mimi’s cries became louder and louder until suddenly she was quiet for a moment. She tightened around Joe and her body seemed to convulse for a moment before she let out a loud groan. She had come.

Joe was half ready to pull out and finish himself off so that Mimi could have a break but when Joe lifted his head up, Mimi was staring at him, her pupils now dark as she hooked her legs around Joe’s back and pushed him down so that he was fully inside her once more. She pulled Joe’s face down and pushed her lips against his so aggressively that Joe almost didn’t know what was going on.

When she pulled back, she stared at him through half lidded eyes and whispered “fuck me until I can’t stand up…”

Joe’s body exploded with heat and without needing any persuasion, he finally allowed his instinct to take charge as he thrust with all his power. She gave a cry that could have been any mixture between pain and pleasure but she held onto him tight in a way that told him not to stop. Her hot, wet walls sucked onto him with every movement, a feeling building in his groin. He was close.

“Tell me to come inside you,” he whispered, all logic gone as his primal instincts led the way.

Mimi was quiet for a moment before she whispered, “O…okay…”

Joe growled again, knowing how close he was, “No, you need to say it…”

“C…Come inside me,” she stuttered before pressing her lips against his neck once more as she held on tight. Mimi’s words were all Joe needed to hear and he felt himself reach the peak and groaned as he thrust as far inside her as he could, his body releasing everything to the goddess underneath him.

After a moment he gently slumped on top of her, all his energy now gone and Mimi wrapped her arms around him, one hand resting on his back whilst the other gently ran through his hair. He gave a sigh of contentment, unable to remember if he’d ever felt so happy in his life.

And that was how they fell asleep, happy and in each other’s arms.

It was a shame they couldn’t have woken up the same way. But they were only given the one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my sex scene wasn't too bad; it was my first time writing one and I was so excited at first only to find it more difficult as I was writing. I hope I haven't scarred anyone for life.  
> Anyway, this concludes Prompt 5 - History AU of Jyoumi Week 2018.

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling with this prompt (Sacrifice) for a while and then an idea rolled over this and the history AU and it turned into one big one. It's a two parter, which I would like to come back to at some point in the future and expand if I have time but for now it'll be a two-shot.  
> I'm currently part way through the next chapter and luckily have a day off from work tomorrow so i'm hoping to finish it in time...


End file.
